Call me Star Lord
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Something stayed with Quill after extended contact with the Infinity stone, heightened emotions and feelings of great passion brings the power out of him, focusing it on the unfortunate being closest to him. Warnings: Swearing, Violence, gore, graphic smut, non-con.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Rocky babe" Peters voice chimed "ya ready for me?"

"You bet I am" Rocket said from the bed, member hard and fingers poking into his moist tail hole which was bathed in protonium jelly.

Peter came out of the bathroom, sporting tight slow cut jeans that were showing off his crotch line, s blond trail of hair going from his belly button into his pants. Rocket licked his lips "Perfection Pete" he remarked, looking over the perfectly fit well toned body. Peter walked over, flexing to show off those impressive guns "Shit Pete, I could use you in my artillery line" he chuckled

"Call me Star Lord" He cooed, crawling over top of the other, his bulge pressed up against Rocket's cock. "Alright, Star Lord" He said huskily "Get those pants off before the tear on you" he grinned "must be fuckin tight"

"Ohh, not as tight as where I'm goin" he licked his finger before inserting it into Rocket, who had already done his prepping "mmm, that will do" he brushed his finger against Rocket's prostate making him shiver "Ohhhh~" He moaned "hurry up an get in me Star Lord"

Peter leaned down, kissing the black lip that lined Rockets muzzle, Rocket's lips parted into a smile, Peter took the opportunity to stick his tongue in, running it over the top of Rocket's mouth, stealing the others breath as he ravaged the rough Raccoon's tongue enjoying all the little quirks and moans that came from him.

Peter undid himself, tugging those skin tight pants down until his cock shot out of them like a spring. Rocket breathed in, flark that was a sizly cock, much bigger than his own member, which was of the raccoon variety. Peter swayed his hips making his cock bounce infront of the coon's eyes. "This is what I'm gunna be fuckin you with till the morning, still want to do this?"

"We don't pass another sun for eight earth day" Rocket said, Peter grinned, "I know" That saultry sound making Rocket shiver "go on Star Lord, fuck me dry then" He tried to sound chill, but his voice was so desperate and pleading, his anus twitched, so eager to have its insert.

He aligned his cock with Rocket's hole, the fuzzy body of the raccoon was a different sensation as he grinned his member against the fur. Peter leaned down and kissed the side of Rocket's face, then whispered "safe word's McMuffin, just in case" With that he plunged inside, burying half of himself, he knew that was all the smaller being was comfortable taking, so it was all he'd give. The one below him bellowed out "AWWH! That's it Star Lord!" He shouted, enough that the sound would echo through the ship

"Ohhhh! Say my name Loud as you can Rocky!" Peter cooed, thrusting in and out "No one's around ta hear how perfectly you're being fucked right now" He said, sucking on the coons neck

Rocket was feeling a heavy build up in his groin already; his dick was throbbing between his legs as Peter angled them up for better leverage. He could feel the warm object penetrate, and re-penetrate his walls, giving him small spasms of joy. He felt so pampered and important in that moment, feeling Peters hands on him, securing him, made him wonder why they were afraid to do this in the first place.

Peter was feeling weaker, it was way too soon to blow now, yet a black vail of pleasure was already covering his eyes. He suddenly felt like he was losing himself in the intense pulsing in his groin, it felt like nothing he had felt before. His muscles shivered, what was Rocket doing to make him feel all tingly.. all powerful..

Before Peter knew it his mind went black, another side of Quill surfaced, one with glowing pink eyes, his skin began to peal ever so slightly as it turned grey. The being that was once Peter stared down at the smaller creature in his control. He grinned devilishly.

Rocket's eyes were closed, a smile across his muzzle as Peter continued to pump, Oblivious to the change in the humies psyche. He felt those lips brush against him, feeling much hotter then they previously did, all of a sudden he was pulled from his pleasure to a sharp pain as the humies teeth dug deep into his neck, not just a love bite from before, but a skin ripping chunk that was dug out of him.

"AHHH!" He cried moving his hands to where the pain was only to find a pair of hands already on his neck, Peter's thumbs began to press down on his throat cutting off his air supply. "What the fuck are you—"Rocket was in a state of Shock and Panic, his eyes wide and afraid as he struggled to breath. His hands clawed at Peters as he wheezed. "

He saw those horrid eyes staring down at him, not knowing what was happening all he could do was silently plea that Peter didn't kill him. His vision was getting red, and fuzzy, his lungs burned for air, everything went black, but only for a moment before a heavy punch woke him up again. "Not done with you" It was Peter's voice, a second punch was delivered to his face, hitting his eye and making it instantly swell shut "Peter… s-stop, McMuffin!" another heavy punch caused him to bit his tongue, he could taste cooper in his mouth as his safe word was ignored.

The careful and gentle strides into his rear were now vicious and intentionally painful, Peters entire member was inside now, making his lower abdomen protrude with it's shape. Rocket covered his face from another hit, making Peter aim for his rib cage, three hard hits and the area was swollen and ribs broken. Tears swelled in the raccoon's eyes, everything hurt, this was a mistake "Stop! Stop! Peter Please! I'm done!" He cried out, not knowing where the once loving partner of his went.

Peter grabbed his muzzle, forcing it shut as he pulled Rocket into his gaze "No, You're done when I say" He rammed the raccoons scull on the headbored, cracking the wood "You're my pet now, Beg for you're masters bone Rocky" He groaned

Not a sound came from Rocket besides whimpering. "I SAID BEG!" Peter slammed him again, jolting his erection upright. Rocket scratched at the hand that kept him from obeying "MMMG!" He was kicking and squirming for escape Peters skin was burning against his own. "Oh, I'll get you to beg" Peter let go of Rocket who instantly began crying out "P-please Peter! I'm begging! Let me go!"

Peter pulled out nail clippers from the drawer, clamping them on one of Rocket's claws, with a sudden jolt he ripped it out making the other scream, horrified as part of the nail still hung from his finger. Peter laughed as he grabbed Rocket's hips, pulling the limp animal back and forth like a cock sleeve. "Awwh fuck.. better than any pussy in the whole galaxy" He groaned "maybe when I'm done I'll skin you alive an turn that hole into a flesh light, about all a rodent like you is good for" he mocked, enjoying the defeat and sadness on the coon's face. Rocket knew this was a bad idea, ok so he was actually looking forward to finally getting to bed his boyfriend, just his luck it would turn out so horribly wrong. "S-stop you're not feelin righ..yer sick" Rocket weekly said, blood dripped from his mouth.

"I'm sick!?" I think you have a few screws loose yourself" Peter turned theother onto his back with ease, Rocket sobbed into the pillow, the human was pressing against his impant, irritating the skin around it and making his back flair in pain. He felt a stab into his skin from a sharp object, poking around the edges of his implants and digging underneath "Pe—pete., d-don.."

"Back on earth, my grandpa would kill little critters like you that snuck into his trash" Peter mused, unscrewing one of the screws in the others back "He let me help sometimes.. I never told you, I didn't want to hurt your feelings"

Rockets eyes were red and dry, the one he could open anyway. Everything hurt, he wished Peter would just end it already. He felt his implant tugged at, Peter tugged the metal out of place, hearing a cry from Rocket "Is my pet ready to beg yet?"

"uhh..huh.." Roket nodded, barly able to keep himself composed as the implant was no longer secure inside his back,

"go on my dear little monster.." Peter tapped the broken metal

"Pe—" He was cutoff by a fist to his nose, making it bleed "Star Lord to you"

"…S-star Lord..P-please d-don't –huff-hu-hurt me" he forced out passed his sobs

"Don't stop"

"L-let me go star lord.."

"Denied" Rocket heard Peter say, his voice was a little calmer, his glowing pink eyes shut, his entire face was almost fully peeled, He felt that cock push in, ripping him open further.

"go on.." Peter breathed shakenly, running both hands down Rocket's back, then to his butt where he rubbed his cheeks, spreading them to inspect the damnage of his penetration. "tell me to cum into your mess of a hole"

Rocket swallowed hard "p-please come inside me.."

"the rest.."

"..i-into my dirty hole"

"gladly.. "Peter was panting now, tongue out and dick throbbing and thick. "Let's go out with a scream" Peter grabbed one of Rocket's legs, breaking it out of place, he hollered which was enough to make his boyfriend cum hard, squirting his built up tension into the Raccoon.

Peter rubbed his boyfriends hips gently, lovingly, taking in the feeling of pure bliss as the hot pink faded away and his skin returned to its usual flawless state. "Fuck that was good, how'd you enjoy it Roc—" Peter opened his eyes to the mess infront of him "…R-Rocket?!" His voice cracked, he pulled his member from his boyfriend as he leaned over him, wrapping a blanket around the scared, hurt raccoon "W-what the fuck happened?!" He pleaded for an answer, Rocket pulled away "g-get away from me Peter" he growled

"w-wait! What happened!? Did I do this?" Peter panicked, he didn't remember a thing just closing his eyes to a happily moaning Rocket, and opening them to.. this.

"J-just get away.. I-Incase you c-change again" Rocket was shaking with fear, he looked a shamed, bloodied, bruised, missing areas of fur and swollen with bumps.

"…I.. I'm calling a doctor" Peter said as he got up from the bed

Rocket hunched over in pain, that would probably be best he thought. He fell onto a pillow, closing his eyes and struggling to get air through his damaged throat.

As soon as Peter knew Nova was on its way, he called the teams phone, hearing a delightful "I am Groot!" answer him "G-groot, put Gamora on" he insisted, hoping the tree hadn't heard his shaken voice. "I am Groot?" He didn't know what that meant, but he couldn't deal with it now "Just do it!"

He heard the phone switch hands "Peter?" A male voice said, Drax he recognized, he rolled his eyes "Where is Gamora?"

"busy" Drax said simply "speaking with a vender. You sound stressed"

"Rockets going to the hospital"

"I told you the size difference would be—-"

"NO! It's not like that.. it was fine at first.. just.. I don't know what happened.. I blacked out and I really need you guys to get back ASAP!"

"Right. We will be right there" He heard Drax yell something to the others, then hang up.

Peter rushed back into the bedroom, not seeing Rocket anywhere in sight. He noticed a smear of blood on the carpet, ducking low he checked under to see Rocket hiding in the darkness. "Rocket.. You have to tell me what happened.. I did this?"

Rocket weakly nodded "s-somthin ch-changed, it looked like.. y-you were touchin the stone.." He coughed out some blood, dropping his head hard to the floor.

"Rocket! Stay with me!"

Peter heard nothing but wheezing, Rocket was out cold

"The doctors are coming, they will fix you. I'm so sorry" Peter began to cry, he never wanted to hurt Rocket, yet he had done this. His body warped with guilt. He pushed the bed over, crawling on his hands and knees to Rocket, gently patting his face, he wanted to hold him, but the more he saw, the less he felt he should be allowed even near him.


	2. Chapter 2

With a long shink the bedroom door opened, Gamora ran in first, followed by Drax and Groot who took a moment of stunned silence to take in their surroundings, focusing in on Peter. The half human was hunched over on his hands and knees, tears strolled down his face and onto the unconscious being below.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot bellowed out, although they could not understand him, they heard the fear in his voice as he took a big step over, instantly shoveling Rocket into his arms and cradling him close in a protective, and what Peter thought was an accusing manner.

"What happened here" Gamora asked, weapon out as she looked around, an intruder maybe?

"…I.. I did this" Peter stammered, still shocked at what he was saying, how could he have done this. "I blacked out.. I woke up and he was trying to get away from me. He said I looked possessed. I didn't mean to hurt him I swear!" Peter shouted in his defense, It was Drax who put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what came over me"

Gamora heard another ship boarding their own "Nova Medical response team I presume?" despite her assumption she readied her weapon anyway, just in case. They were a team member down and couldn't risk any surprise attacks.

"Nova response team" They announced as they jogged into the room in a timly manner "Whats your emergency" A man wearing a white outfit asked, complete with goggles.

Groot held Rocket out, not saying a word as he knew he would only confuse the situation, he would let Peter speak in the hopes that it would make the transaction faster. A few men looked over the bloodied raccoon that was struggling to breath, they looked to one another confused. "I think you meant to contact a vet.." One of them stated "We don't do pets"

Peter gritted his teeth, even Groot pulled Rocket back a bit in offense, knowing Rocket couldn't correct them, the team would.

"Rocket is a valuable member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, he has close contact with Nova Prime and your superiors. It would be in your best interest to assist him" Gamora said in a serious, and very vicious tone; One that was lurking with death threats.

"I—I apologize, I did not realize you were the guardians" he scratched his head "Of course we will do the best we can for Rocket" He stayed silent after that, opening a stretcher and having Groot place in down. The one who looked to be the boss; based on the fact that he wasn't doing grunt work like wheeling Rocket onto the ship and securing him to the bed, looked to Peter "I assume you made the call in?" he said in a friendly manner "We need to know the nature of his wounds, what happened?"

Peter got tense "I'm not sure on the details" he said "we were alone, an I blacked out. When I came to he was like this"

Not even Peter found that story reasonable, the medic didn't look convinced "I will be frank, a raccoon cannot press charges against you, there is no risk in telling us, it would be in his best interest if you told us wha—"

"I would never NEVER mean to hurt him! " He snapped, which probably didn't go well for the doctors opinion on him or belief in his description of the situation.

The doctor put a communicator to his mouth "Begin a full body scan" He turned to return to the ship.

Peter sat in the busy hospital waiting room for the second night, he hadn't been allowed anywhere near the recovering raccoon after information on the apparent abuse unfolded, he wouldn't be allowed in until Rocket gave permission, which was impossible for an unconscious guy.

He jumped up as Gamora walked out into the waiting area, she had been going back and fourth all day, along with Drax, who was currently off duty in the Milano.

"How did it go?"

"They were able to put his implant back in place. They suspect there's some structural damage to his spine but since its cybernetics it shouldn't be a problem. We will know if hes experiencing numbness or pain when he wakes"

"Which will be soon, right?" Peter asked

"There's no telling" She said bluntly "You should wait on the ship Peter, Groot is looking after him. He will be fine"

"I did this to him, the least I can do is deal with exposure to illness and extreme boredom" He sighed

"At least come back later to shower, Rocket has a sensitive nose, he won't appreciate waking up to your odor" She said, knowing if there was any chance he would leave, it would have to be to Rocket's benefit.

"..I'll see" Peter said before she left

Rocket woke up slowly, unlike him as he usually jolted awake; having heightened senses it wasn't always easy to sleep on a small ship housing five guardians.

His eyes burned from the light, he heard murmuring that he didn't understand coming from surrounding people in the room. He was quickly becoming uncomfortable that people were watching him sleep and crowding him.

Rocket rubbed the gawz that was over his head, he tried telling them to shut the fuck up, but his throat burned with thirst. He saw Groot beside him, the first thing he was able to process were his kind words "I am Groot!" Which Rocket translated to mean "Finally, Thank the stars you're awake" the tree leaned over to the sink, pouring a small paper cup of water "I am Groot" He put the cup to the raccoons lips, tipping lightly, Rocket complied and drank down the cups contents.

When he finished he took in a deep breath, looking at the fast taking nurses, one doctor, Drax and Gamora, he growled then shouted "Would you guys shut the fuck up! How am I supposed ta get any sleep around here?!" He rubbed his foggy eyes as everyone stopped talking. He tried to sit up, only to find everything hurt, one of his legs was lifted in stirrups, and wrapped in a cast.

"I think you've had plenty" Gamora said, looking unphased before she walked over and gave a gentle pat to his head "you've been out for a week now" She informed, Rocket seemed to be surprised by that, he didn't feel well rested.

Rocket looked around again, someone was missing and it didn't take him long to realize who "..Wheres Pete?" He felt a little sad he wasn't there, maybe he just couldn't face Rocket after that.

"He's been banned from the room.. He hasn't been able to see you once since getting here"

"what?! Unban him" he snapped at Gamora, then realized she didn't have the clout an turned the anger to the doctors.

"We couldn't authorize that given the information he provided. We assumed you'd be better off without him in the room and needed to ask some questions about the night"

"Things just got a little out of hand.." Rocket said "Theres gotta be some energy left over from that klarkin stone in him, he wouldn't hurt me" The doctors gave him a sympathetic look, like he was some sort of brain washed battered wife. Rocket growled at them, wanting to lean forward but ended up grunting from the pain in his ribs.

"Just let me see him" he said quietly

"It is nice to speak to you again. I'll send Peter up" Drax said, Gam gave him a last nod of good bye "We will visit again shortly" She said before leaving with Drax and the doctors, leaving only Groot.

Rocket tilted his head on his side "could I get another drink?" He swallowed hard, all this talking made his throat raw.

As Groot filled the cup at the tap he spoke "I am Groot"

"Not feelin too great, but keep it to yourself. I don't need Pete guilt trippin over this, I can handle it"

"I am Groot" the tree offered the drink to Rocket

Rocket nodded "would be best, just tell them to wait a bit, I need some alone time with Peter before I'm drugged out again" He weakly lifted his hand toward the drink, noticing the bandage that covered where his claw has been torn from his finger, Rocket closed his eyes tight at remembering the vivid detail of it all "..I must look like a flarkin mess" he murmured before gulping down the water and clearing his sore throat that felt like he had swallowed nails and sand.

They heard a small knock at the door, Rocket looked to Groot "give me some time with him" he requested, but Groot knew that was an order. His friend hadn't left his side once all this time, being a tree he didn't need much to survive and could spend months standing in one place with no ill side effects. Groot pat down Rockets fur, before the other could state his confusion he realized the colossal was trying, in vain, to make the raccoon more presentable, and less self-conscious.

Rocket smiled genuinely "thanks"

"I am Groot" the other smiled as he went to the door, opening it for Peter who was slow on entering. He froze when he saw his boyfriend again; he took a deep breath as he looked into the brown eyes of the raccoon, he saw a split second of fear inside them, before that glazed over with the look Peter was used to seeing from the other, affection.

The door clicked behind them, leaving them alone. It took a minute, but Peter began tearing up, before closing the space between them and falling to his knees beside Rockets bed.

"Rocket I am so sorry, I never should have hurt you" Peter pleaded, squeezing his hands into fists on his pants. "This is my fault"

Rockets touch exterior was hard to keep up when he saw Peter's tears, his own eyes began to swell "Pete.. I forgive you" He sniffed "You weren't in control.. I know that, the team knows th—"

"I don't give shit about what anyone thinks, I am scum. I almost killed you" Peter was shaking "you shouldn't forgive me; I will never forgive myself for this"

"Pe—"

"No! Look at you, You're all..bent out of shape" He gestured to Rockets broken leg, the Raccoon's ears fell, he was a mess "…You could be dead right now… Rocket I could never live with myself if that happened" He squeezed his lips together "I can't be with you anymore Rocket.. I just, I can't put you in that position again" Peter attempted to make a dignified leave, holding back the sobs and tears, He had never cried like this before.. not since he was a child.

"You've got ta be flarkin kiddin me" Rockets voice was rough with anger "You beat the shit out of me, then have the fucking gull to dump me like yer doin me some sort of favour?"

"Look at yourself! I did worse than Ronan!"

"You weren't bein yourself Pete" Rocket sounded gentle, trying to lull Peter into calmer mind

"You're blood is on my hands!" he put his hands onto Rockets bed, beside his resting team member

"I can take it Peter! I've been through worse than this. I can't lose my family!" Tears began to fall from his reddened eyes, running over the violet coloured shiner that was nearly gone. He wiped his cheek with his arm, mindful of the tubes running into him.

"Stop crying! I'm trying to save you from hurting!" He begged, he couldn't believe he had his love crying for the second time in a row, he felt like a complete ass and it broke his heart even further.

"I can't help it!" he clenched his jaw, eyes squinting and filled with water "Don't leave me please! No one's ever made me feel this way before! I feel important, like I matter…for fuck sakes no one else would leave just for my well bein! They wouldn't even bother hitin their breaks if I were in the road! Don't leave me alone with these people!" Rocket begged, lifting his body to finally sit up. It hurt but not as much as it would if Peter left.

The human looked sympathetic, he leaned in, putting his arms around Rocket "Shhh.. Don't cry" He rubbed the others arm lovingly, nuzzling his neck "I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd want me around" tears were constantly running down both their cheeks as they embraced.

Rocket grabbed Peters arm, afraid he may up and leave "We can work this out Pete.. We'll figure out somthin, we'll fix ya an get everythin back on track again" he nuzzled his cheek into Peters arm. "I won't give up on you"

Peter couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. Rocket must have been insane to be willing to even share the same room as him. He ran his hand down Rockets head "I swear Rocket, I'll get better. I'll never put you in that position again"

After a long while of just holding one another, crying and saying gentle 'sorrys' and 'I love yous' a knock on the door broke the intimacy between them. "What?!" Rocket shouted in annoyance, the intruder walked in, who turned out to be a nurse.

"…Ohh, I am sorry" a nurse said as she stepped inside, noticing the wet cheeks, runny noses, red eyes and hard breathing. "I came to increase you dosage of painkillers" She informed. Rocket was relived, all this moving, crying and being awake made his entire body sore, if he weren't so busy with Peter he would have asked for these ages ago

"Alright" He nodded as she began to prep the needle holding his liquid drug. She aligned the point then inserted it into one of the tubs leading Rockets arm his arm.

"This stuff really knocks you out.." she warned, injecting the drug

"What? But he just woke up.." Peter frowned, turning to look at Rocket and brushing his cheek.

"It won't last forever. He will be awake again in a few hours" She said as she began packing her things, writing the injection level on the chart at the end of Rockets bed. She left soon after.

Peter helped lean Rocket back against his pillow "I'll miss you like crazy"

Rocket put his hand on his stomach to rest "Then don go far" he smiled; the drugs already seemed to be having an effect.

Peter nodded "I won't leave your side, not once"

"Peter.. give me a kiss" Rocket requested, The humie leaned down slowly, kissing his mates half parted lips "I love you. Sleep w—" Peter was cut off by another kiss, one that was rougher, and more passionate, his shirt being tugged down until their lips collided, Rocket parted them, then kissed him again, and again. "Love you too babe, don't forget that" He sounded like he was warning the other not to. "Don't try disappearin on me, I've hunted down better hiders then you" He grinned, Before closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"I'll be right here.." Peter said as Rocket's breathing got shallow, signifying he had fallen asleep. Peter squeezed Rocket's paw in his palms, sitting in the chair next to the raccoon, watching his peaceful rest.


End file.
